


Closer Than Friends

by Mykayakrocks



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayakrocks/pseuds/Mykayakrocks
Summary: You can always find love in strange places and sometimes it's closer than you think. One white wolf finds out that he doesn't have to look too far for the right guy.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

                              December 26th, 2018

* * *

 

 

 

 

>      Sunrays shine through curtains ina darken room. The dust flows through the light making the air sparkle. A draft in the room slowly brushes against the curtains causing them to sway. The sunrays dance through the room. The curtains stop moving and a ray of light shines down onto a closed eye. The eye starts to react to the light with minute contractions. The eye slowly flutters open adjusting to the light shining through the curtain. The eye shines bright blue through the sliver of the eyelid.
> 
>   
>       The eye closes and hides from the sunrays seeping through the curtains. There are multiple movements heard throughout the darken room. One sound stands out from the rest as its volume is greater than the rest.
> 
>   
>       "Yaaawwwwn!"
> 
>   
>       The loud sound is followed by silence. And quickly after there are more movements heard in the room. Suddenly a door opens and a shadowed figure slips out the room into a hallway. The hallway is lit up with natural light and the shadowed figure is revealed. A wolf with white fur, blue eyes and black fur under the eyes looks around at his surroundings.
> 
>   
>       Confusingly his eyes wander down the hall and his feet begin to follow. The wolf makes his way down the hall and stops at a door. He reaches his paw out and opens the door revealing a bathroom. Inside is a balck and white marble counter with two sinks in it. Right above the sinks is a large almost full body mirror. The tile floor leads to a toilet with a large glass shower right by it. As the wolf steps in he is met with discomfort from the cold tile floor. Before he can full enter the bathroom his ears twitch and stand up.
> 
>   
>       **ding dong**
> 
>   
>       Suddenly the doorbell starts to ring echoing throughout the space. The white wolf rolls his eyes and slowly begins to make his way to the sound. He walks down the hall which leads to a large living room that connects to a kitchen. He continues to walk past the kitchen down another hallway that leads to the front door. The doorbell continues to ring causing the white wolf to become irritable. He reaches the door and peers his eye through the peephole. Standing at the front door is a female panther. The white wolf opens the door greeting the female panther with a yawn.
> 
>   
>       "Morning Na- " the panther makes a disgusted face as she waves her paw in front of her face. "Ugh Nathan did you just wake up? I think I'm gonna throw up!"
> 
>   
>       "Good morning to you too Tiana." Nathan steps to the side and lets Tiana into the house. "So what's up?" Nathan closes the front door and turns around to see Tiana walking into the living room. He rolls his eyes and follows Tiana into the living room. As he turns the corner an object is rushing through the air right at him. Nathan catches the flying object and looks at it. It's a drink that looks dark green. Nathan makes a face of repulsion, "What is this?"
> 
>   
>       "I call it the "Good morning." Perfect for hangovers!" Tiana winks at Nathan. She sits down on the couch and watches Nathan. "Well? Don't just look at it, drink up!"
> 
>   
>       Nathan looks at the drink with caution as he lifts the lid and takes a wiff. "Hm! Doesn't smell bad! What's in it?"
> 
>   
>       Tiana looks off as if she's trying to find her way around the words. "Let's just say that you'll be thanking me in 5 minutes, so start chugging handsome!"
> 
>   
>       Nathan looks down at the drink then up at Tiana. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to down the mystery drink. Nathan gulps down the drink and pulls the botle away from his lips. He licks off the excess drink around his muzzle. Suddenly, all at once, a concoction of flavors fill Nathan's taste buds. "Woah! Good morning!"
> 
>   
>       "See. Wud I tell ya?" Tiana watches with amusement as Nathan's face turns from shock to disgust.
> 
>   
>       "God that's gross! Why, no, who would ever want to drink this!?" Nathan walks to the kitchen counter and sets the drink down. He begins to head over to the hallway leading to his bathroom. Tiana gets up from the couch and follows Nathan into the bathroom. Nathan starts brushing his teeth while Tiana plays with her curly short-haired mohawk.
> 
>   
>       "So whatcha been up to?"
> 
>   
>       Nathan spits out the toothpaste foaming in his mouth. He rinses his mouth out with water. "Uhh nothing much lately."
> 
>   
>       "Clearly cause you look terrible."
> 
>   
>       "Oh thanks." Nathan said sarcastically.
> 
>   
>       "Does this have to do with whatever went down with that one guy?"
> 
>   
>       "No. And I cant really be mad at him. I heard he got mugged in Tundra district."
> 
>   
>       "Real shit?"
> 
>   
>       "Yeah. It makes me sick just thinkin about it. Im probably gonna go see him today."
> 
>   
>       "Yeah you should definetly do that. I mean you cant really hold a grudge now."
> 
>   
>       "I don't have a grudge against him. Im just a little upset about it, but I'll move on from it."
> 
>   
>       Tiana grabs Nathan's head and moves it to face her. "Hey you're gonna be fine. There's some hot ass wolf out there waiting for a great guy like you to come around." Tiana squishes Nathan's face then lightly slaps his face. "So stop being sad and get yourself together, otherwise, you'll be alone forever."
> 
>   
>       "Uh okay? Wait! I'll have you still right?"
> 
>   
>       "Sorry havjng a mopey puppy following me around just isn't a good look." Tiana releases Nathan from her grasp and walks out the bathroom. However, before she exits Nathan sticks his foot out and trips Tiana. "Woah!"
> 
>   
>       "Oh Tiana you're so clumsy."
> 
>   
>       "Thanks asshole."
> 
>   
>       Nathan smiles and sticks his tongue out at Tiana. Tiana gets up and heads into the living room and kitchen area. "Hey where's Clarence?" Nathan pokes his head out from the bathroom. "Uhh no idea. I havent heard from him since yesterday." Suddenly a loud thud comes from upstairs. Nathan and Tiana are quiet as they listen closely unsure of what they heard. Tiana points upstairs "What the hell was that?" Nathan steps out of the bathroom and walks over to Tiana. "Um .... Clarence?"
> 
>   
>       "I thought you said you haven't heard from him."
> 
>   
>       "I don't know he comes and goes all the time. I mean he has a key so maybe ge let himself in last night?"
> 
>   
>       "Maybe? Maybe!? Um hell no. That's probably a killer for all we know."
> 
>   
>       Nathan rolls his eyes, "Let's check it out then."
> 
>   
>       Tiana backs up from Nathan a little. "You wanna go up there? Hell no. I am gonna stay down here where there are knives to protect me. In case you get yourself killed." Tiana starts walking into the kitchen. She opens a drawer and pulls out a knife. Nathan raises his brows "Okayy? Well you can stay down here then. Ill go up. If I dont come back then that means I died."
> 
>   
>       "Got it."
> 
>   
>       Nathan turns his attention away from Tiana to the staircase leading to the mysterious thud. Nathan slowly makes his way up the stairs that lead to an open space with four doors. Two are bathrooms and two are bedrooms. Nathan listens for any sounds. Suddenly another loud thud comes from behind a door on the right. It causes Nathan to jump a little. He slowly inches to the door and extends his arm toward tge door knob. His heart beats faster and faser with every second that pass. Nathan grasps the doorknob and begins to slowly turn it. There's a click and the door feels loose. Nathan gently pushes the door open.
> 
>   
>       The room is empty at first glance. Nathan pokes his head into the room and his eyes grow wide. Standing in front of a full body mirror is a naked African dog. "Omigod! Clarence!" Nathan is taken aback and stumbles back into the door. He quickly gets to his feet and dashes downstairs. Tiana rushes to Nathan. "Are you alright? What happened up there?"
> 
>   
>       "I don't want to talk about it." Nathan heads into the kitchen and puts his head under the faucet and runs the water and full blast. Tiana watches in confusion, "Ummm okay?" Natha takes his head out the water and shakes his head. Tiana ducks down behind the conuter to avoid getting wet. After Nathan is done shaking off Tiana pokes her head up. "Are you alright?"
> 
>   
>       "Yeah."
> 
>   
>       "Are you sure? You look like you're trippin right now."
> 
>   
>       "Oh boy I wish I was."
> 
>   
>       "What did you see up there?"
> 
>   
>       "Not a killer."
> 
>   
>       "Hey what's the big idea?" Tiana and Nathan turn their attention to the staircase. Clarence is walking down the stairs mid-putting on a black hoodie. He walks over to Tiana and Nathan in the kitchen. "Hello? Are you guys deph? Why are ya'll barging into my room for?"
> 
>   
>       Tiana looks over to Nathan who is suspiciously looking away. "Um, no reason just thought a killer was in the house." Clarence tilts his head "What made you guys think that? "
> 
>   
>       "Nathan heard a loud thud and got all antsy."
> 
>      Nathan quickly snapped his head at Tiana and gave her a light push. Tiana laughed and hugged Nathan back. Clarence stood there looking confused at the two. "Whatever. Anyways forewarning I sleep naked so don't just barg into my room next time."
> 
>   
>       Nathan snaps his digits and makes gun signs at Clarence, "Good to know." Clarence raises a brow "Oh? So you wanna see?" Simultaneously Tiana and Nathan shout, "In the jar!" Clarence scoffs and turns around to a jar on the counter labeled "douchebag". He slips in a $5 bill. Clarence turns around and crosses his arms. All of a sudden Nathan's stomach grumbles. Tiana rubs Nathans stomach, "Ooh is my poor baby hungry?" Nathan starts kicking his leg as Tiana scratches his stomach. Clarence watches in amusement.
> 
>   
>       Clarence moves over to the refrigerator. He opens up the refrigerator and examines the ingredients inside. He pulls out a 12 count carton of eggs, milk, and butter. Clarence sets the ingredients down and opens a cabinet above and took out a bowl for mixing. Tiana stopped rubbing Nathan's belly. Nathan started to snap out his belly-rubbing trance. His tongue was hanging from his mouth. Tiana gently pushed it back in his mouth. Nathan sat up and looked over to see Clarence cooking up some omelets. He stands up and hovers over Clarence at the stove. "Mmmm ya cooking breakfast?"
> 
>   
>       "For myself yeah." Nathan frowns and starts to give Clarence his puppy eyes. "Don't look at me like that." Nathan continues to stare at Clarence with his puppy eyes. Clarence tries to avoid looking at Nathan. However, he feels as if he can feel Nathan staring at him. He couldn't help it, "Ugh fine. Ill make you breakfast." Nathan jumped with excitement. "Yayy!"
> 
>   
>       Tiana chimed in, "Can you make me breakfast too?"
> 
>   
>       "Nope!"
> 
>   
>       "Hey no fair!"
> 
>   
>       Nathan starts using his puppy eyes again and it didnt take any longer than a second for Clatence to break. "Fine!" Tiana and Nathan jumped with excitement. Clarence just rolled his eyes and grinned. Nathan and Tiana walk over to the living room and sit on the couch. Tiana turns on the TV. "What should we watch?"
> 
>   
>       "Im kind of feeling a movie."
> 
>   
>       "Yeah okay but which one?"
> 
>   
>       "I dont know umm what about- "
> 
>   
>       "Hey! Come get your breakfast." Clarence walks out of the kitchen carrying all their food on his arms. He heads to a small dinning table and sets the food down on it. Nathan and Tiana get up from the couch and make their way over to the table. "Mmm smells good." Nathan says as he licks his chops. "Thanks. I try."
> 
>   
>       Tiana just dives in and grabs the biggest omelet. "Hey! No fair." Nathan frowns and tries to give her his puppy eyes. "Nope not gonna work on me." Nathan sits back and his seat feeling a littly grumpy. Clarence sits down and grabs the next biggest omelet. "Hey! You guys know im starving."
> 
>   
>       Clarence points at Nathan with his fork, "Then eat what I cooked for you." Nathan pulls the last omelet off the plate and starts to eat his serving sadly. Clarence rolls his eyes. He cuts his omelet in half and puts it on Nathan's plate. "Are you sure?"
> 
>   
>       "Yeah might as well. I have to leave for work soon so I'll probably just grab something on the way. Plus you are pretty hungry so..." Clarence gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen to dispose of his dirty dishes. He heads up stairs into his room and closes the door. Nathan and Tiana finish eating and clean their dishes as well then head to the living room.
> 
>   
>       "So?" Tiana nudges Nathan.
> 
>   
>       "What?"
> 
>   
>       "What did you see up there?"
> 
>   
>       "Nothing."
> 
>   
>       "It was pretty obvious that it was something."
> 
>   
>       "It was nothing."
> 
>   
>       Tiana sat there for a good minute thinking. Her face soon lit up and a smile drew across her face. "He was naked wasn't he!?"
> 
>   
>       "Wh-what? No! Of course he wasn't. "
> 
>   
>       "I knew it !! Thats why he mentioned he sleeps naked."
> 
>   
>       "Omigod."
> 
>   
>       "Haha. Thats great! So, how big was it?"
> 
>   
>       "I didn't see anything!"
> 
>   
>       "Oh come on no need to lie. Tell me!"
> 
>   
>       "Honest to god I didn't see anything!"
> 
>   
>       "Didn't see what?"
> 
>   
>       Out of nowhere Clarence appears right next to Nathan and Tiana. "Omigod, where the hell did you come from?" Nathan grasped his heart feeling as if he almost had a heart attack.
> 
>   
>       "Uh upstairs. Well im gonna head out see you guys later."
> 
>   
>       "Actually I need to go too. Im doing some shopping for my trip this week. Going to visit some family and old friends." Tiana gets up and walks Clarence out the door.
> 
>   
>       Nathan watches as his friends leave.
> 
>   
>       "Uh bye?"
> 
>       Nathan gets up from the couch and heads back to his room. He heads straight to his closet and pulls out an outfit. He changes his clothes grabs his keys and leaves the room. On his way out he leaves a sticky note.
> 
> ** Leaving for a couple hours, seeing a friend. **
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

     Nathan returns two hours later and enters through the front door. He looks as if he just left a funeral. He drags his feet as he walks further into the house. He enters the living room and makes his way to the couch. Instead of sitting down he just falls onto the couch. As he lands he lets out a large sigh. Silence follows afterwards abd he stares blankly to the ceiling. He watches as the fan spins around and around and around. He tries to catch one of the panels with his eyes. A game he always played to distract himself. He's always done it since he was little. His eyes move quickly trying to catch the fan.

  
"Whats on your mind?" 

  
     Nathan jumps with fright as Clarence pops up from nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL!? Aren't you supposed to be at work??" Nathan adjusts himself and regains his composer. Clarence leaps over the couch and lands on the cushion next to Nathan. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya there man. I came back for my charger, I forgot it." Nathan gives Clarence a nasty glance and then looks away out the living room window. "Not even a smart remark? Wow that's just down right unatural even for you." Nathan still doesn't say a word as he continues to look out the window losing his self in thought. 

  
      Clarence feels the tension in the room. He senses something more is going on, and can't help but feel as if this isnt the time to make jokes. His big round ears fall flat as he reaches out and rests his paw on Nathan's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nathan is almost starlted as Clarence's paw rest on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at Clarence. Clarence looks concerned which, to Nathan, comes as a shock. Clarence has never been one to care about other people's problems. Nathan pushes Clarence's paw off his shoulder as he begins to stand up from the couch. 

  
     Nathan mumbles an obvious lie of a response, "I'm fine." Then he starts to walk away towards the hall that leads to his room. Clarence got up from the couch and followed. Nathan reached for the door knob but was suddenly stopped. Clarence grabbed Nathan's paw. Nathan turned around and bared his teeth.  


     "Would you leave me alone! I'm fine!"  


     Clarence's ears go down and he instantly let's go of Nathan's paw. His face grows with anger as he lashes back at Nathan. "Fuck you! I was only trying to be a good friend! You have no right to get mad at me." Clarence walks off and Nathan just watches. Clarence turns the corner to head up the stairs. As he heads up he flips Nathan off. "ASSHOLE!" Nathan just stands still as he listens to Clarence's door slamming. Nathan turns back to his room door. All of a sudden he's filled with rage as he growls and punches his door. His fist causes a dent to form on his door. He opens his door and slams it shut.  


     The house sat still in the deep silence that filled it. However, that silence is short lived as Tiana walks in through the front door. "HEY EVERYBODY IM HOOME!!" She waited and listened for a response. There was none. Tiana walked further into the house and poked her head around the corner. "Hello? Hellooo?" She heads down the hall to Nathan's room. As she got closer she noticed the dent in his door. "Ah shit." She inches closer to the door as she raises her paw and softly knocks three times. "Nathan? You in there?"  


     "Get the fuck away!"  


     Tiana slams her foot into the door causing a loud thud to echo through the house. However, the thud was not louder than Tiana's voice. "I DONT WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT HERE? IT COULD NOT BE ME!! I JUST WALKED IN THE DAMN HOUSE! I DONT NEED YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE! SO HOW BOUT YOU START WITH AN APOLOGY CAUSE IM COMIN IN!" As quick as Tiana finishes her sentence she kicks open Nathan's door.  


     "Whoa what the fuck Tiana!" Nathan springs out from his bed. Tiana rushes up to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Now shut up and sit your doggy ass down." Tiana pushes Nathan back on to his bed. She turns around and closes Nathan's door as best she could. She walks back over to Nathan. He just stares in utter confusion as to what just happened. "Well? Where's my damn apology?"

  
     "Wha?"  


     "You heard me! Apologize for acting rude for no reason."  


     "Geez fine! Im sorry okay?"  


    "Really? Whatever, I guess that'll do. For now." Tiana sat down next to Nathan on his bed. "So what's goin on grumpy?" Nathan rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh.  


     "It's just a lot, ya know? Like I dont know how to really say it all cause it all just melds together into one big issue. I just feel overwhelmed and it all just broke through the surface, which caused me to hit my door. Im sorry."  


     Tiana placed her paw supportingly under Nathan's chin and pulled his face over to look at hers. "Baby there's no need to be sorry i might've over reacted back there." They both look over at the door that sits crooked in the frame. It slowly fell over hitting the ground with a loud crash. Tiana and Nathan begin to laugh.  


     "Thank you Tiana. You're such a great friend." Tiana roughs up Nathan's fur on his head. "But of course!" She paused her joking and put on a serious face. "Nathan never forget that you can always talk to us about your problems. That's what friends are for. We're here to always make sure you land on your feet. No matter how hard you fall we'll be there to cushion the landing." Nathan hugged Tiana and started to sob a little. Tiana sighed, "You pups are so emotional, I swear." Nathan backs off of Tiana. "I'm not emotional just sensitive." He wiped away his tears and stood up from the bed. 

  
     "Alright enough sad talk, let's do something crazy." Tiana rolled her eyes, "What'd ya have in mind snowball?" Nathan started walking fast out of the room. "Follow me and you shall find the key to this mystery!" Tiana got up from the bed and followed Nathan out the room. "Here he goes again, so dramatic." She continues to chase the wolf as he led her outside. "Come on let's go!" Nathan jumps into the truck. Tiana shakes her head and runs towards the truck. She opens the passenger side door and hops in.  


**25 min. later**  


     "Nathan where are we going?"

  
     "Only the best place in the amazon!" The truck begins to slow down as they come to a halt. Tiana looks out her window. Standing next to them is a large two story building amassing 4500 square feet, made completely of wood with some metal barring for protective rails. Above is a sign that spells out "THE BARK STOOL". Tiana looks to Nathan confused, "The bark stool?" Nathan opens his door, "You're gonna love it!" Tiana and Nathan exit the truck and behin their accend up a small hill leading to the building. The music coming from the building radiates all the way to the bottom of the hill. "Kind of loud isn't it? " Nathan shrugs his shoulders, "No louder than you." He gives Tiana a wink which instantly make her embarassed. "I am not!" Nathan lets out a large laugh, "Oh yeah? Try telling that to me and Clarence around 2 in the morning being woken up from a strange noise coming from your - "  


     "OKAY! Geez maybe I am." Tiana raises her head proudly. "Im just expressing my enthusiasm in having a good time. There's nothing wrong with that."

  
     "We literally played death metal to fall asleep cause nothing was loud enough to drown it out." Tiana gasped and pushed Nathan jokingly. They both laughed as they came to the top of the hill leading to The Bark Stool. "Oh! I get the name now! Bark as in wood right?" Nathan says in a sarcastic tone, "Really? I had no idea?" However, Tiana clearly didnt catch the sarcasm. "Yep hehe! Guess im smarter than you think!" She said proudly with her paws resting in her hips. Nathan just rolled his eyes as they continued to the entrance.  


     Standing there was another panther who looked so intimidating you wouldn't want to approach him even from a far. "Got ID?" His voice was deep with an accent. Nathan and Tiana took out their IDs and handed them over. They felt nervous even though they had no reason to be. The bouncer took their IDs with a quick motion. Nathan nearly flinched by the sudden jerk of the ID from his paw. He whispered over to Tiana, "I dont ever remember this guy being here before." Tiana whispered back, "Yeah super creepy its almost scary." The bouncer's voice broke through their hushed conversation. "You know you're talking 2 feet away from me. I can hear everything you're saying." Tiana and Nathan nearly jump out their skin. "Haha so sorry!" Nathan spoke nervously with a wide grin. The bouncer rolled his eyes and handed their IDs back. "You can pass through, enjoy your time in The Bark Stool." He said unenthusiastically.  


     Nathan and Tiana quickly walk through the door while avoiding eye contact with the bouncer. As they head through the door they enter a dark hall lit with red neon lights leading to another door. "This is some creepy ass shit Nathan. Am i about to join a cult?" Nathan laughed, "Haha no silly. Just follow me." Tiana crept slowly behind the white wolf as if she was expecting something to jump out at her. They reach the next door. Nathan grabs the doorknob and opens it. A burst if flashing lights break through the darkly lit hall. The music that was playing boosted as they entered to room.  


     There were tables everywhere filled with animals sitting at them. A large bar was off to their far left with animals lined up all around it. And across them was a lrage stage with smaller stages located near some of the tables. Tiana's eyes grew bigger as she spotted who was on those stages. Tigers, horses, wolves, and even some pigs dressed in nothing but speedos. Each one dancing, twirling, and twerking around a pole located in the center of each stage. Nathan used one of his digits to push Tiana's lower jaw back up. "You act like you haven't been to a strip club before Tiana."  


     Tiana snapped out of her trance. "Ahem! I've been to a strip club before just not one of this caliber." Nathan cocks his head in confusion. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk off to the bar. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Tiana follows suit close behind Nathan. They make their way past multiple tables and stages. Tiana tried adverting her eyes everytime one of the dancers looked at her. They make it to the bar and behind it is another black panther. "Hey! Matthias! You're on shift tonight?" The black panther notices the two and shouts with excitement. "Nathan! Well if it isnt my best customer!" Nathan and Matthias do a handshake real quick and hug. Tiana just stands there looking even more confused. "What's going on here?"  


     Nathan diverts his attention back to Tiana. "Oh! Tiana this is Matthias. Matthias this is Tiana." Matthias grabs Tiana's paw and bows, "It is a pleasure to meet you Tiana." Nathan chimes in, "Oh Matthias there's no need to -" Tiana interrupts Nathan, "Shut Nathan the man is just being romantically polite!" She starts to smile elegantly as she attempts to curtsey. Nathan just stands there looking at the two awkwardly. "Ookay! Anyways ahem!" Tiana and Matthias turn their attention to Nathan. "What?" Nathan waves his paw toward the surrounding scenery. "Well what do you think." Tiana turns to Matthias, "I think it's quite handsome!"  


     Nathan frowns and sits up on the stool next to Tiana. "You know Matthias is gay too right?" Tiana quickly turns her head to Nathan. "What!?" She turns her attention back to Matthias. "It is true madam." Tiana sits down on her stool next to Nathan. "I hate it here!" Nathan laughs, "Haha I knew you would like it! Ya know not everyone here is gay." Tiana just pouts, "Well how am i supposed to spot the difference!" Nathan just looks around the club. "There, there, there, that guy, him too, aaand him over there."  


     "What?"  


     "Those guys are straight."  


     "How can you tell?"  


     "Well i have a gaydar. Its not hard to spot the gays from the straights and the straights from the gays. Its especially easier when they arent even looking at the dancers." Tiana looks around and notices some of the men avoiding to look at the dancers in front of them. "Oh yeah! But that doesn't explain why they're still here in the first place." Nathan taps Tiana on the shoulder and points at one of the straight males at a table. "It's because they're here with a girl either a girlfriend or someone they're trying to hook up with." Tiana looks even closer and sees an Elk with boobs cheering in the crowd. "Oh! But wait then that means i have to figure out if their in a relationship or not? Ugh that's too much work, even for me." She slouches down in her seat.  


     Nathan picks her back up and turns around, "Matthias four tequila shots please!" Tiana turns around, "TEQUILA! Now you're speaking my language. Who cares about straight men when true love is in front of me!" Nathan shakes his head, "You're so ridiculous sometimes I swear." Tiana shrugs "Oh well!" Matthias brings over their shots and they quickly cheers then down the first two shots. "Woo!" Shouted Nathan. "Now it's time to get this party started!" The two friends got up from their seats and headed towards the center stage. Dancing on the stage was a panther in a neon green speedo. He moved smoothly around the pole as if he did this since the day he was born.  


     Nathan and Tiana watched in awe as the panther climbed up the pole, then swiftly spun down. The panthers blue eyes were mesmerizing and the two couldn't take theirs off his. The panther looked down at the crowd. They waved money around cheering and some even threw it up on the stage. The panther was nearing the end of his show. He walked towards the edge of the stage and dropped down into a split. Animals in the audience went crazy. Some managed to slip in some bills in his speedo. Nathan was so into the show that he let out a short howl. Tiana looked at Nathan and began to pretend howl with him. This caught the Panther's attention. The panther walked over to the howling bunch and reached his paw out to Nathan.  


     Nathan paused in the confliction as to whether to grab his paw or not. Tiana nudged nathan forward causing him to reach out and catch himself. But, instead of Nathan catching himself the panther did. The panther slowly pulled Nathan up on the stage. The crowd cheered even louder. The panther raised his paws and suddenly the crowd got quite within seconds. Someone came from backstage and handed the panther a mic then quickly vanished. When the crowd settled down the panther rose the mic closer to his face then spoke. "How yall doin tonight?"  


     The crowd bursted out a quick cheer. "I love the enthusiasm, just as much as I love this wolf's enthusiasm. Im not sure if some of you heard but this cutie right here howled for ya boy. Let me tell you nothing turns me on more than that." The panther moved behind Nathan and wraped his arm around his neck, and pulled him in to a quick side hug. Some whistles could be heard coming from the crowd. "Can i get a chair up here?" Someone from the audience lifted up a chair and carried it to the stage. The panther grabbed it and set it down in the center of the stage. He grabbed Nathan's paw and walked him to the chair and sat him down. "Now i just want to return the favor since he got me all riled up. It's only fair, right everyone?"  


     The crowd roared with excitement. Nathan looked down to Tiana in disbelief as to what was about to happen. Tiana just shrugged and cheered along with the crowd. The panther turned to face Nathan and bent down to his level and whispered, "Let me know if you get uncomfortable handsome." He winked at Nathan then turned back to the crowd. "The crowd has spoken! So lets give this wolf what he deserves! DJ! Give me something sexy!" The dj starts playing some music with a nice beat. The crowd started cheering and moving along with the song. The panther turned to face Nathan. Nathan looked a little stiff as the panther approached. The panther turned back around and hovered his rear over Nathan's crotch. The panther started to move his hips in a wave-like motion. This stirred the crowd and they began to cheer louder. The panther quickly spun around and brought his body close to Nathan's. The black panther began to do some body rolls while moving side-to-side.  


     Nathan started to relax some more as he wrapped his paws around the panther's waist. Which clearly caught his attention. The panther went with the flow and sat on Nathan's crotch. He started grinding on Nathan moving his hips effortlessly. Nathan followed suit moving his hips in rhythm with the panthers. This excited the panther even more. After a little more grinding the panther transitioned back into his routine as he got off Nathan's lap. He danced around Nathan and in one fluid motion he pulled off Nathans shirt exposing his body to the crowd. And they showed their appreciation by cheering louder than ever. Some started tossing money on the stage.  


     Nathan didnt mind all that much. He was in pretty good shape and wasnt afraid to show it off. His confidence motivated the panther. The panther grabbed nathan by the paw and stood him up. He walked Nathan over to the pole. The panther noticed Nathan was wearing some pants. The panther proceeded to take off Nathans belt. He grabbed Nathan's paws and tied them behind his back around the pole. In another swift motion the panther jumped up and spun around Nathan on the pole. The panther began to climb the pole. Nathan stared up as the panther made it seem so effortless.  


     All of a sudden the panther slid down the pole and stopped in front of Nathan. However, it wasn't the panther himself that was in front of Nathan but rather his crotch instead. Only centimeters from Nathan's snout. The panther leaned back while holding onto the pole with one paw. He slowly began to move his hips in a wave-like motion again. Nearly touching Nathan's lips each time. Nathan was shocked at was happening. His heart was beating fast and it felt like it was about to pop out his chest. The panther lowered himself down from the pole slowly. As he touched the ground he turned around and began grinding on Nathan once more. All of a sudden Nathan felt his pants getting tighter. Nathan quickly realized that he was getting a boner. And the panther quickly came to the same realization as he could feel Nathan's bulge respond to his grinding.  


     The panther quickly turned around to face Nathan. He began to do some body rolls but this time he got close enough to whisper in Nathan's ear. "It looks like I did a good job. Dont worry I wont let them see it." The panther looked up at the lighting director and winked at him. As soon as he did that the stage lights cut off and everything went black. The panther quickly untied Nathan from the pole and ushered him to backstage. "Head down the stairs and make a left then a right." Nathan quickly followed the panther's instructions. The panther headed back out on stage to the crowd errupting in confusion. Nathan made a left at the bottom of the stairs that led to a door. As he opened it up he was in the audience. He wasted no time and quickly headed to the right, which led him to the restroom. He entered the restroom. At the same time the panther on stage clapped his paws twice, and the lights went back on. He raised his paws once again and the crowd settled down.  


     Tiana looked all around for Nathan but he wasn't in sight. The panther grabbed the mic from the ground and brought it close. "Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry to cut the show short. My handsome wolf had to go sadly. Fret not my lovely audience, he was assuredly pleased and in so a favor repaid!" The crowd bursted out with excitement. And the music started up again as the panther exits backstage. As the lights begin to fade out Tiana hops on stage and follows the panther backstage. She pokes the panther's shoulder. The panther turns to face Tiana. "Hey where'd Nathan go?"  


     "Im sorry?"  


     "The wolf you were just grinding on. Im his friend. And he's my ride home."  


     "Oh! He's most likely finishing up in the restrooms." Tiana gave a confused look. "Let's just say i did too good of a job." A light quickly lit in Tiana's head as she came to the realization.  


     "Oooh okay, gotcha." She quickly walks past the panther, but she stops short unsure where she's going. "Take a left hun!" She looks left and sees the doors. She looks back at the panther "Thank you. Oh! Great show by the way!" The panther bowed and headed off. Tiana quickly went down a hall leading to some doors that led out back to the club. She looked to her right and saw the restroom sign. She heads over to the restroom and poked her head through the males door. "Nathan? Ya in here?" She didnt get a response back, however, a sound did cut through the silence. It was a soft moan coming from the stalls. She quickly closed the door and headed to the bar.  


     Matthias looked over and saw Tiana so he walked towards her. "Hello again ma'am." Tiana shoved her paw in Matthias' face. "Quite barkeep I gonna need three more shots." Matthias was shocked and lowered Tiana's paw away from his face. "And what would you like?" Tiana wasted no time in her response. "Something fucking strong. I dont care what it is. " Matthias bends down and brings out a large glass jug. "What the hell is that?" Matthias grins, "My secret moonshine! If you don't mind me asking, why do need something strong? You only just got here." He fills the shot glasses to the rim.  


    "Oh trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
**10 min. Later**  


     Nathan finally makes his way back to the bar where Tiana is waiting for him. "Hey Tiana!" Tiana spun around on her seat nearly bumping into Nathan. "Heyyyy!! You're heaaar!!!"  


     "You're already drunk aren't you? " Tiana doesn't respond but instead she bursts out into hysterical laughter. Nathan looks behind Tiana and at Matthias. Matthias adverts his eyes and begins whistling as he cleans a glass. "Really Matthias? You let her get this drunk already." Matthias tries to pull off a shocked emotion, but it ends up looking obviously fake. Nathan shakes his head. "Ah what am I gonna do with you?" Tiana gets up from her chair, bumping into Nathan in the process. "Hold that thought wolfy." She cups her mouth making a gagging noise. Nathan tries to help Tiana balance herself but she smacks his paw away. She stands up straight, "Im good!" Tiana walks off to the bathroom as elegantly as she can. However, she ends up looking like a baby learning to walk.  


     Nathan rolls his eyes and asks Matthias for water. "Guess im sobering up tonight." Matthias passes Nathan a glass of water, "Indeed you will." Nathan takes a drink and sets the glass down. "What did you give her to drink anyway?" Matthias slowly lets an ear-to-ear grin set across his face, "My secret!" Nathan's eyes grew wide, "Oh noo, Matthias!" Matthias shrugs his shoulders and walks off across the bar to another customer.  


     A couple minutes pass and Tiana appears from nowhere. "Hey! NATHAN!" Nathan jumps out his seat. "What the hell Tiana!" Tiana drunkenly stumbles towards Nathan. "Can we gooo! Im tirrrrred!" She rolls the R as if she was purring. "You ain't gotta tell me twice!" Nathan helps support Tiana as they begin to walk. Nathan turns around and waves goodbye to Matthias. As they exit the club Nathan sees a familiar figure walking over to a silver jeep across the parking lot. It was the panther from before. The panther notices Nathan and the two make eye contact. The panther winks and enters the jeep. Nathan watches as the jeep drives up the road and out of sight.  


     Tiana starts gagging as she tries to cover her mouth. Nathan quickly moves her over to some bushes out of view from the bouncer. "There's no way you're going to puke in my damn truck. So you might as well let it out here." And Tiana wastes no time as she begins to puke up the moonshine. Nathan tries to cover his nose but it doesn't help due to his great sense of smell. "Yuck!" Tiana stops puking, "Okay I think im good now." Nathan gains support of Tiana again and they make their way back to the truck. Going down hill was no easy task as Tiana tended to stumble with every step. Nathan helps Tiana up into the truck. He pulls out a blanket from the back and covers Tiana with it. He hops in the driver seat and slowly ascends the hill onto the road and begins driving back home.  


**30 min. Later**  


     Nathan and Tiana make it back to the house. Nathan parks the truck and gets out. He opens Tiana's door and wakes her up. She mumbles some words but they're too inaudible for Nathan to make out. He helps her down from the truck and on the way to the house. He unlocks the front door and continues to assist the drunken panther upstairs to her room. He sets a trashcan by her bed and tucks her in. Nathan heads down stairs and notices Clarence sitting on the couch. Clarence looks over at Nathan. Nathan quickly breaks their eye contact and walks straight to his room. He reaches for the handle but notices that the door was still kicked down. "Damn it Tiana!" He enters his room and just sets the door back up against the doorway. He makes his way to his bed. He starts to strip down to his boxers and gets into bed. He curls up and the room fades to black as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The next morning**  
  


       Nathan slowly opens his eyes, but quickly closes them as the light that seeps from his curtain pierces his eye. "Uggh." Nathan slowly rubs his head as he sits up in his bed. He opens his eyes again. His room is nearly pitch black. Light peeks through the curtains and cracks of his door.   


       

        He slowly uncovers himself as he slips out of bed. He makes his way over to the window. With a swift motion he opens the curtains. Quickly closing his eyes as the light bursts into the room. He carefully opens them up again. They start adjusting to the light. He looks out the window to the sunrise that is showcasing colors throughout the sky. Red, orange, yellow, blue, and some purple dance across the clouds. 

  
       "Hey handsome. What are doing out of bed?"  


       Nathan's ears perk up as he hears a voice coming from behind him. He slowly turned his head. Appearing in the bed out of the covers is, Clarence! Nathan's eyes grow wide with astonishment. "What are you doing here? What are you doing in my bed?"  


      "Yes Nathan. What is Clarence doing in your bed?"  


       Nathan turns to see Tiana is now in the room blocking the door. She stands there arms crissed with a angered look on her face. Nathan has no idea whats going on. His ears fall flat as fear and confusion overwhelm him. "What's going on here? Why are you both in my room!?"   


       "There's no need to put on an act babe." Says Clarence reassuredly. He slips out of the covers to reveal that he's naked. Nathan covers his eyes "What the hell! Clarence put some damn clothes on!" Nathan clenches his eyes shut. Tiana's voice speaks up again "Nathan why is he here? Why is he here Nathan?" Nathan feels Clarence's body against his. "Ill put my clothes on when you put some on yourself." Nathan opens his eyes and sees that he not wearing any clothes. "WHAT THE- " Clarence places hus paw on Nathan's chest. Nathan quickly smacks Clarence's paw away as he moves away from Clarence.  


 

      He backs away unsure of what is happening. Tiana speaks again "What is he doing here Nathan?" Tiana starts repeating herself over and over. Suddenly Nathan starts breathing fast and fast as the room begins to spin. Nathan falls to the floor trying to catch his breath as the room continues to spin. Tiana still chanting her words, "What is he doing here Nathan?" Her words grow louder and louder. He starts to hear Clarence repeat himself as well, "What am I doing here Nathan?" Now both of their voices grow louder and louder as the room spins faster and faster. As it all comes to a climax Nathan screams out. "STOP IT!"   


 

      Nathan leaps up and the room is dark. He's in his bed and he's breathing is fast. He quickly feels around his bed then rushes to the light switch. He flicks it on and the room is empty. He breathing starts to slow down as he frantically looks around his room. He walks back to the edge of his bed and sits down. He catches his breath and calms his thoughts. He takes a deep breath in and holds it for two seconds before exhaling. "It was just a dream." He says with relief as he lies back on his bed looking up towards yhe ceiling. "One scary ass dream."   


 

      Suddenly Nathan's door bursts open. Nathan quickly bounces up to defend himself. Tiana stands there with her foot in the air looking like a kungfu warrior. "What the hell Tiana do you always have to kick my door down!" Tiana walks into Nathan's room. "Sorry I heard you screaming so i rushed down as quick as possible." Nathan lets out a deep exhale. "Geez, you scared me half to death." Tiana just scratches the back of her head, "Sorry. Is everything alright thiugh?"  


      "Yeah just had a nightmare."  


       "About what?"  


      Nathan tried not to make eye contact "It was nothing. Just uh zombie apocalypse and stuff ya know."  


       Tiana knew there was more to it than that but decided not to push. "Okay if you say so." She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want some breakfast since we're awake now?" Nathan nodded his head as he got up from his bed. Tiana quickly stopped him, "Put some clothes on first, it's a bit chilly for undies." Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a black hoodie and some shorts. He put his clothes on and headed out to the kitchen.  


       Nathan entered the kitchen where Tiana was pulling out a pan and waffle maker. Nathan opens the refrigerator and bends down to look inside. It completely full of organic ingredients, condiments, fruits, vegetables, and other healthy foods. Nathan stands back up. "UGH! There's nothing to eat!" Tiana looks back to Nathan, "Seriously Clarence just went shopping yesterday." Nathan closes the refrigerator door and hops onto the island counter. "Yeah but nothing good. It's all just healthy shit."   


       Tiana rolls her eyes at Nathan and walks over to the refrigerator. She opens the door and pulls out some eggs and milk. "You're gonna eat healthy for once and you're gonna like it. Now grab the strawberries and blueberries for me." Nathan just grunts as he slides off the counter and grabs the strawberries and blueberries from the refrigerator. He walks over next to Tiana and sets them down.  


      He hops back onto the island counter. Suddenly his ears perk up and he turn his head to a creaking sound. Its Clarence coming down the stairs with a back pack and the charger in his paw. Tiana mixes the eggs in a bowl and pours some milk in with it. Nathan and Clarence make eye contact and there's a short pause before Clarence breaks it by turning the corner and heading towards the front door. Nathan's body doesn't move but in his mind he wants to so bad. "Move damn it why wont you move!"  


 

      Suddenly Nathan's body begins to move as he leaps from the counter onto the floor. He starts heading towards the front door. Clarence isnt there. Nathan starts to run outside. "Hey! Nathan where are you going!" Nathan opens the front door. He sees Clarence about to get into his car. Nathan shouts out, "Hey! Wait a second." Clarence turns his head as Nathan begins to run out to him.  


      Nathan reaches Clarence. "Hey. Can we talk?" Clarence crosses his arms and leans against his car. "About what?"   


      "Look i didn't mean to get mad at you yesterday. I've just been going through some things and i got overwhelmed. I had no right to take it out on you. Im sorry Clarence."  


       "And?" Clarence tried not to grin.  


       Nathan's right ear stood up, and a smirk ran acriss his face. "Aaand I'm sorry for being an asshole." Clarence couldn't help but smile which caused Nathan to smile. "So were good?" Clarence stood up from against his car and turned to Nathan. "Yeah we're good." He opened his arms and hugged Nathan. "Ya know we really got mad at each other for no reason." Nathan hugged him back. "Yeah haha. Lets not do that again okay." Nathan released from the hugged, however, Clarence held on for a second more.   


      "Uh, yeah, anyways we're good. So I uh gotta go back to work. See you later tonight."  


      Nathan felt a little weird by the hug. "Uh yeah actually me and Tiana are going out tonight. She planned it, though im not sure what it is really."  


      "Typical Tiana always doing random stuff and dragging us along with her." A silence rolls over the conversation for a bit before Nathan breaks it. "You can join us if you want?" Clarence's tail begins to wag, "Yeah uh, ill be there. " Nathan's tail starts to wag as well. "Okay sweet." Clarence smiles and opens his car door and gets in. Nathan slowly walks backwards as he watches Clarence pull out. He waves goodbye to his friend as Clarence's car drives out of view. Nathan turns tail and heads back to the house. He sees Tiana standing outside with her arms crossed. "What?" Tiana shakes her head, "You dogs are so emotional." Nathan frowns his brows, "Sensitive." Tiana rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She turns around and walks into the house and Nathan follow suit. They make their way back into the kitchen.  


 

     Nathan is suprised to see two plates stacked with waffles, sliced strawberries, and blueberries assorted on the plate. The steam can be seen coming off the waffles. And the smell fills the room. Its oractically mouth watering. "EW! Nathan! Your drooling on the floor!" Nathan quickly snaps out of his trance and sucks up the dripping drool from his chin. "Sorry hehe." He grabs some paper towels and cleans up his mess. After that he sits down with Tiana at the table as they enjoy their meal. "Well are you gonna say thank you?"   


      Nathan stops mid-bite and looks up at Tiana. "Mph ahem, Thank you Tiana!" Nathan smiles and opens his mouth at Tiana exposing the chewed up food lying on his tongue. "Ew! Nathan seriously? Swallow your damn food ya nasty!" Nathan laughs while covering his mouth trying to keep the food in his mouth. The two continue to enjoy their meal. When they are finished they get up and Nathan takes Tiana's dishes and cleans them. The two head to the couch and sit down. Nathan reaches for the remote but Tiana's words stoo him in his tracks. "So what did you guys talk about?"

  
      Nathan looks over at Tiana and slouches back onto the couch. "Nothing really. I was rude to Clarence and needed to apologize for it." Tiana slaps Nathan on the back of the head. "It's good that you did. He pays most of the bills around here." Nathan rubs his head. "Geez no need to hit me!" Tiana crosses her arms. "Felt good."   


      "Well not to me. Oh! Hey I invited Clarence to come with us tonight."  


      "Oh cool! Itll be all three of us! Ya know its been a while since we last hung out."  


      "Has it been that long?"  


      "Yeah about two months now. I mean with our job schedules lately I barely see you guys."  


     "Yeah i know, but at least we'll be together tonight!"  


      "Yup! I can't wait. It may not be as crazy as what happened last night, buut it's a close second I'd say. "  


      "Haha. Yeah last night was real crazy. I cant believe I actually got up on stage."  


      "Well we did have some liquid courage to boost the confidence."  


      "Yeah and you had a bit too much."  


      "I needed to forget aand it worked for the time being until now. Ugh."  


      "What did you want to forget?"  


       Tiana's eyes grew wide and she quickly adverted her attention away from Nathan. "Oh nothing important ahahaha!" Nathan raised his left brow. "Ookay?"  


       "Well anyways, what are we doing tonight? Should i dress casual? Or fancy?"  


       "Oh you dont have to dress up that much. Just be yourself!"  


       "Okay sweet, easy day."  


        Tiana got up from the couch and started to head to the stairs. "Hey im gonna start getting ready for tonight so im gonna be in my room for a while."  


       "Uh okay? Well what am I supposed to do?"  


       "I dont know? Entertain yourself!" Tiana winks at Nathan before heading up the stairs to her room and vanishing from sight.  


      "Ew hehe, hmm." Nathan sits on the couch thinking. As the wheels in his brain turn an emotion a joy slides across his face. Nathan jumps up from the couch and rushes to the front door. He grabs his truck keys and heads out the door. Nathan rushes out to his truck. He opens the truck door and hops in. He starts up the truck and rides out into the city.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

* * *

 

 

**30 min. Later **

 

  
       Nathan enters the inner city of zootopia where all the main stores are located at. Nathan pulls up into the parking lot of a mall. He goes up and down the lanes searching for a spot. He ended up parking the furthest from the mall. Nathan turns off the engine and grabs his wallet before getting out of the truck. Nathan begins his walk down towards the mall. He looks both ways before crossing the road leading to the mall. Nathan notices a group of grizzly bears standing by the entrance. He throws up his hoodie and lowers his head. The bears turn their heads and kind of stare at Nathan as he walks by them. When Nathan thinks he's in the clear he takes off his hoodie and walks further into the mall. He heads up an escalator to a jewlery store.  


 

       A fox greets Nathan as he walks in. "How are you today sir?" Nathan crosses his arms and in an irritated tone says, "Im doing fine." The fox continues to talk. "Have you heard of our - " Nathan interrupts the fox mid-sentence. "Not interested." The fox gives a quick frown before switching back to his joyous face. "Alright sir well let me know if there's anything I can help you with!" The fox turns around whipping his tail against Nathan's leg before tending to the needs of another customer. Nathan turns around making an aggitated face, but ignores the fox and continues on. He walks up to a glass counter containing diamond jewelry in it. He bends down to closely examine the accessories inside.   


 

       As he does the fox, that greeted him earlier, looks over at Nathan. The fox opens a door next to him that leads behind the counter. He lowers his head sneaking up to Nathan from the other side of the counter. As he nears Nathan he slows down and pauses. Nathan is about to stand back up when suddenly the fox jumps out from behind the counter. "BOO!" Nathan jumps back quickly nearly bumping into a glass stand showcasing necklaces and bracelets. "Ahh!" Nathan grasps his chest feeling his rapid beating heart as he tries to control his breathing. "Geez you scared me!" The fox lowers his ears, "I apologize. I didnt mean to scare you that bad. Just trying to be playful is all." Nathan regained his composer and brushed himself off. "Ahem, it's fine you didnt scare me that bad."   


 

      The fox rolls his eyes. "So did you find anything you like?" Nathan bent down and began pointing at a piece of jewelry. "Uh yeah this one looks pretty good." The fox grabs the accessory and holds it up for Nathan to get a better view of it. "Ah yes! Its perfect!" The fox interjects quickly, "It's $150.00" Nathan's joy faded as quick as it came. He shakes his head slightly. "Uh, no problem!" The fox and Nathan walk over to the cash register. After purchasing the item, Nathan left the store waving goodbye to the fox.  


 

       As Nathan leaves the store he gets out his phone not watching where he's going. He bumps into the groups of bears he seen earlier at the front doors. He quickly throws his hoodie on as he dashes behind a giraffe. The bear Nathan bumped into quickly growls at a group of sheep. They wailed loudy before running away from the bear. The bear laughed before continuing on his way. Nathan looked back before lowering his hood again. He moves forward towards the escalator. As he rides down it he sees Tiana entering the mall's front doors.  


 

      He quickly begins to panic as he starts climbing back up the escalator. He bumps into several animals on his way up which causes a small commotion. He hides behind the glass barrier that gaurds customers from falling off the ledge on the second floor. He watches as Tiana enters a clothing store near the entrance. He lets out a quick exhale. "Whew!" Nathan heads back down the escaltaor one last time. As he makes his way towards the entrance he watches out for Tiana making sure that she doesn't see him. Nathan makes it to the entrance and exits the mall. He leans against the mall's exterior and sighs. "Oh boy, that was close."   


 

      He stands back up and rushes off back to his truck way back in the parking lot. He opens the front door and hops in tossing the bag on to the passenger seat. He starts up the truck and begins to pull out of the parking space. He drives out the lot and on to the roads.   


 

      Nathan makes his way to the highway when suddenly his phone begins to ring. He diverted his attention from the road and missed the exit to the highway. "Ah damnit." He picks up the phone and answers the the call as he places the phone inbetween his cheek and shoulder. "Hello?" A soft, caring voice responds back. "Hi Nathan!" Nathan's eyebrows raise up in suprise. "Judy! Hey how are you?" 

  
      "Oh Im doing fine."  


      "That's good. Havent heard from you in a while. When did we last see each other? It was at the halloween party right?"

  
      "Yeah. Im suprised you remember that night."  


      "What do you mean?"

  
      "Well you had a bit too much to drink that night. I had to have Tiana take you home."  


      "Oh right I really am sorry about that Judy."  


      "Yeah you kept shouting, 'Im gonna marry you some day!' , to some guy there."  


       "Well that's embarrassing, I really dont remember that at all. Guess I did have too much."  


       "Yeah, well anyways, I need your advice on some home decor. I know you're great at it. Would you mind coming over real quick?"  


       "Uhh sure I'm kind of in the area anyway. Might as well."  


       "If its too much trouble you dont have to."  


       "No no I need to get out for a bit anyway. Plus I havent seen you in a while so we can catch up."  


       "Cool! Alright well I'll prepare us some snacks. See you soon!"  


       "Yup see you soon."

  
**click** 

 

  
       Nathan hangs up the phone and comes to a stop light. He looks at his watch. The time is 12: 24. "Ah I got time." The light turns green and Nathan steps on the gas.  


**10 min. Later** 

 

       Nathan arrives to Judy's apartment complex. He parks in an empty parking space and gets out his truck. He locks the doors then heads into the building. He takes the elevator up to where Judy's room is. He heads down the long hallway and stops at a red door. He raises his paw and knocks three times. His ears twitch as he hears some scattered noises coming from inside the apartment. He leans against the door to get a better hearing. Suddenly the door swings open nearly pulling Nathan in as he tries to regain his balance. "Woah!" Nathan stumbles a little as he catches himself. "Hey Nathan!" Nathan walks into the apartment "Hey Judy so what's up? "   


 

       Judy bounces in front of Nathan to show him the apartment. "So I need to know if this looks okay." She leads him towards the living room area where there are potted plants on each side of a sliding door that exits to a balcony. Hanging above the sliding doors is a three piece set of pictures that create one big picture. The aesthetic is pleasing as it creates a balance all around the door frame. "Yeah it looks really good. It doesn't draw too much attention that it distracts people from your other decorations, so that's good." Judy claps her paws "Oh great!"   


       Nathan laughs at how energetic the bunny is acting. "Was that it?" Says Nathan. Judy grabs one of Nathan's paws turning him around to face the kitchen. "Nope now i need ideas as to what I should put here." Nathan looks up at a blank wall towering about 12 ft. There's a small entrance that leads into the kitchen then a long rectangular opening approx. 2 ft. Away from the entrance that streches about 8 ft. exposing the rest of the kitchen. It allows you to see the living room from the kitchen. Nathan stands there looking at the wall as he scratches his chin. "Hmm." Judy walks over to a small stand next to the couch. She picks up a wine bottle and pours some of it into two small glasses. She walks back over to Nathan and hands him one. "Here. Maybe it'll get those artistic thoughts flowing." Nathan laughs as he grabs the small glass from Judy and takes a sip.   


       "Uhh, lets see. Maybe if you place some personal pictures in connecting frames over here then have overhanging shelves above this open piece. You could place more plants or whatever on top there to draw some attention over into the kitchen. Oh and maybe place a standing lamp in the corner near the wall or something like that? Oh! Or you could place a full body mirror near the front door. Then you could place a small cabinet or hutch next to the kitchen entrance with some miscellaneous items in it. Or like a china hutch kind of thing just to fancy it up? Then you could hang some pictures above that. What do you think?"  


 

      Nathan looks down to Judy who is frantically looking around the blank canvas. "Judy?" She snaps out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry I was just busy picturing it all. I actually really like the idea. Maybe I could even put in a little cubbie by the door for like my shoes?" Nathan looks over at the wall and tilts his head. "Yeah it could work." Judy bounces up with excitement. "Oh its gonna look great!" Nathan looks at his watch again. The time reads 1:17. "Oh wow time really passes by." Judy looks up to Nathan, "You have to leave already?" Nathan bends down to Judy's height. "Yeah Tiana has this thing planned for us tonight not sure where though."  


 

      Judy laughs, "Typical Tiana. She's never been good with the details." Nathan laughed and agreed. "Yeah, oh! Actually I may have some time. Do you know where Nick is right now?" Judy thinks for a second, "Oh actually I talked to him right after you. I think he's out by the elephant ice cream shop." Nathan hands the empty glass to Judy and stands back up. "Sweet. Thanks again Judy. It was great seeing you again."  


       "You too Nathan. We should all hang out again soon."  


       "Yeah I'll message you later. It'll probably have to be sometime next week though."

  
      "Okay well ill talk to later then. Have a good day. And thanks for the advice."  


      "No problem. See ya later."  


      Nathan exits Judy's apartment and heads down to the elevator. He takes the elevator down to the lobby area and makes his way out to his truck. He hops in and drives off towards the area Nick is in. Its about a 5 min. Drive away. He gets there shortly and parks his truck. He gets out and enters the elephant Ice cream shop.   


 

      To his luck Nick is sitting in a booth far in the back right corner of the store. "Hey Nick!" He calls out. Nick turns and sees Nathan. "Ayye! Well if it isnt the most handsome wolf around!" Nathan blushes and shakes his head. "Oh whatever. No one can compete with your dashing good looks." Nick adjust his tie, "The wolf cannot tell a lie." The two laugh together as Nick stands up and hugs Nathan. Nathan looks over and notices another fox sitting across from Nick. "Oh! Whose this? " Nick steps back and turns to face the fox. "Oh! Nathan this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is.." The vixen stands up and extends her paw. "Nathan correct?" Nathan extends his paw and shakes Vanessa's. Nathan looks to Nick, "Is this your - "

 

  
     "Girlfriend." Vanessa interrupts. "Yes. Although considering how well you two know each other maybe not." Nick rolls his eyes, "Dont worry baby Nathan and I are just friends with benefits on the side." 

 

  
     Nathan just goes along with Nick's schemes. "Yeah so you have nothing to worry about." Nathan grabs Nick's face and squeezes his cheeks. "I mean how can I not share this cutie. He deserves to be loved by all."  


 

      Nick mumbles through his squished cheeks, "I like the way you're thinking sexy!" The two laugh again but Vanessa seems to be unamused. Nathan backs off of Nick and lets out a nervous laugh. Nick quickly relieves Vanessa of any worries by grabbing her paw. "Hey hey hey dont worry babe. Im only joking. Me and Nathan go way back. We're only friends. Plus I only have enough love to give to you. No one else." Nick's smooth talking seemed to work because Vanessa looked in a better mood as a smile drew across her face. Nick looks back towards Nathan, "So what brings you here bud?" Nathan thinks for a second then quickly remembers. "Oh yeah! Hey I have a question."  


     "Okay shoot."  


      "Okay so how do you know someone may secretly like you? I ask because your a pro at flirting, and get hit on a lot."   


      Nick lets out a nervous laugh as he looks back at Vanessa, "Ahaha whaat?" He quickly pulls Nathan in and whispers, "You should really be more discrete buddy." He lets Nathan go and hops down from the booth and pulls Nathan to the side. Vanessa speaks up "Hey where are you going?" Nick turns around, "Nowhere hun. Just talking to Nathan real quick. Be right back." Nick turns to face Nathan and gives him a dirty look. Nathan bends down , "Sorry bud hehe."   


      "Look if you wanna know its simple. I assume you know this person closely, yes, so it'll just be some subtle signs really. Have they been acting different from before?"  


     "Uh yeah kind of."  


      "Specifically to you only?"  


      "Yeah i think so."  


     "Have they lets say been more open to you? Maybe even more physical?"  


      "Yeah they have!"

  
       "I think you have your answer pal."  


       "Really? Ya think so?"  


      "Hey I did say it would be subtle. I also assumed this person isnt really open about their sexuality. Otherwise you wouldn't be needing my help."  


      "Haha yeah i guess you're right. To be honest I've never seen them date anyone before. Ive just heard stories."  


      "See! Further proving my points here. I rest my case."  


       "Well thanks man. It was good seeing ya."  


       "You too bud."  


       Nick and Nathan hug again and when they release Vanessa is giving them a dirty stare. The both laugh nervously. "Boy you got a jealous one over there huh?" Nick scratches the back of his head "Haha, yeah I guess I do." A light bulb goes off in Nathan's head. "Well then I hope she doesn't mind this." Nathan leans in and kisses Nick on the cheek then runs off. Nick quickly blushes as he turns around to yell at Nathan. "Hey!" Nathan laughs as he makes his way to the front door. He looks back before exiting and sees Vanessa barking Nick's head off. "Haha sorry bud." He says with a smirk as he exits the ice cream shop. Nathan heads over to his truck and hops inside. He starts it up and begins heading home to prepare for tonight.  


 

       Nathan gets back home around 2:20. He opens the driver door and hops out the truck. He makes his way towards the house. He approaches the front door and hears a crashing sound from inside. He immediately rushes in swinging the front door open. He runs to the living room and hears a voice. "Ahh shit!" Nathan looked over into the kitchen and saw Tiana picking up shattered pieces of a plate. "Tiana? What are you doing?" Tiana looks up and sees Nathan. "Oh hey Nathan! Uh I guess the plate slipped as i was putting it away." Nathan looks towards the sink and sees Tiana was doing the dishes. "Ya know you should probably let the dishes dry first before putting them away."  


 

       "Yeah i know im just in a hurry is all. I havent taken a shower yet and I feel gross." Nathan walks over with a broom and dustpan. "Well let me clean this all up while you get ready." Tiana steps over the broken glass and hugs Nathan. "Oh thank you! Youre the sweetest!" Tiana releases Nathan from the hug and quickly heads upstairs to the bathroom. Nathan shakes his head, "Geez I could never imagine her living on her own. She die without us." Nathan bends down and cleans up the mess Tiana made.  


   

     He dumps the glass in the outside trash. He sets the broom back into the hallway closet then heads towards his room. He opens his new door that Tiana fixed while he was away. He closes it and leaps onto his bed. He sits himself up and looks into his closet. "Ugh, what to wear?" He thinks for a couple moments then gets up from his bed and walks over to his closet. He pulls out a blue dress shirt with white polka-dots on it and some tan shorts. "Hmm? Not too fancy and not too bummed out. Its perfect!"   


       

       Nathan starts to get undressed. As he takes off his shirt he smells his armpit, "Ugh. Thats gross. Guess I need a shower as well." Nathan walks out of his room to another closet by the bathroom downstairs and picks out a white towel. He leaves his clothes in his room and heads straight into the bathroom to take his shower. Nathan stripped out of his boxers and turned the shower on. He let it run for a minute or so to let the water heat up. He stepped in and let the water run down his furry body.

  
**30 min. Later**

  
       Clarence enters through the front door. He walks towards the living room and peers around the corner. There's no one in sight. He shrugs his shoulders and heads up stairs to his room. He opens the door and heads in. He sets his bag down next to his bed. He pulls out his phone from his pant pocket. He unlocks it and checks some notifications. Suddenly he hears a noise from down the stairs. He starts to walk out his room to the noise. He heads down the stairs looking at his phone. As Clarence reaches the bottom of the stairs he turns and bumps into Nathan!   


 

      They both smack their head against each other. They fall to the ground. Nathan and Clarence sit up comforting their heads. "Ah, ow geez could you watch where your - " Clarence stops his sentence as he realizes Nathan is only in a towel fresh out of the shower. Clarence starts to blush a little. "What? You're the one who clearly wasnt looking where you were going." Nathan points to Clarence's phone lying on the floor. Clarence reaches for his phone and picks it up. Nathan adjusts himself to stand up. As he does his towel loosens up exposing his crotch. At that same time Clarence looks up and sees Nathan's crotch.  


 

      His face instantly flares up and he closes his eyes. "Woah! Cover up some will ya!" Nathan quickly stands up and adjusts his towel. "Uh sorry!" Clarence peeks open an eye as Nathan adjusts his towel. He closes his eye quickly as Nathan looks down to at him. "Im good now. You can open your eyes." Clarence opens up his eyes and stand up dusting himself off. The two stand in awkward silence. They open up their mouths as if they were about to say something but nothing comes out. Clarence finally says something, though he tries to hide how much he's blushing by avoiding eye contact with Nathan. "Uh, so like what do you think I should wear for this thing?"  


       

       Nathan cocked his head, "Since when do you care about how you dress?" Clarence snaps his head and bears his teeth slightly. "What's that mean?" Nathan raises his paws in front of him, "No no nothing. I meant that you typically dont care what others think about you is all." Clarence gives him a dirty look. "I don't, but I also would like to dress for the occasion." Nathan shrugs his shoulders, "Well Tiana didnt tell me what we're doing. So im just dressing semi-casual." Clarence says in disbelief, "You're kidding? Geez thats just like her. Ugh."  


 

      Nathan looks at clarence up and down which causes Clarence to blush again. "What is it?" Nathan looks up at Clarence, "Oh just thinking of what you could wear." Clarence looks away, "Well?" Nathan thinks for a moment before snapping his digits. "I got it! You could wear that burgundy dress shirt. You look really good in that." Clarence's ears twitch, "I- I do?" Nathan's freezes up a bit unsure of what to say. "Uh yeah I mean i guess. Uh anyways, ahem, I-I'm not sure for the bottoms though. Maybe some black shorts?" 

  
       "I got black shorts."  


       "Cool!"

  
       "Yup..."  


       The two of them stand in an awkward silence, again. Nathan opens his mouth this time. "Well i guess I should get dressed then. " Clarence agrees, "Yeah heh. Or you could just go naked. Could you imagine haha." Nathan pauses and starts to blush , unsure if Clarence was joking or not.  


 

       Suddenly Tiana walks out her room wrapped in a towel as well. "Oh hey guys!" She starts descending the stairs. Clarence looks up at Tiana. "Geez why is everyone half naked?" Say Clarence. Tiana reaches Nathan and Clarence at the bottom of the stairs. "Clarence, why is your face so red?" Clarence quickly turns his head, "I-It is not!" He quickly walks off into the kitchen. Nathan grins a little, "I'm gonna go back to my room and get dressed." Tiana looks at Nathan confused. "Okay?" Nathan rushes back into his room and closes the door. Tiana looks over to Clarence in the kitchen who is frantically looking through the refrigerator. "Hey dont fill up on anything big."  


 

       Clarence pokes his head out from the refrigerator. "I won't okay." He closes the refrigerator door and walks back over towards Tiana. "I assume that means were eating out tonight?" Tiana nods her head, "Yup!" He passes her as he heads up the stairs. "Im gonna get ready." Tiana watches as he climbs the stairs and heads into his room in a matter of seconds. "Um okay?" She looks around the house, "What did i miss?" She turns back around and heads back into her room to get ready for the night.

  
** 2 hours pass ** 

  
       Nathan exits his room and enters the living room area. He looks around and notices he's the first one ready. He heads over to the table next to the couch that is placed next to a window. He sits down and takes out his phone. He unlocks it and texts Clarence. 

  
       "You ready?"  
  


        "Not yet. Are you guys done already?"  


       "I am but Tiana is still getting ready."  


        "Well I got time still I guess."  


       "What are you doing? You didnt take a shower did you?"  


       "No but im not sure what to wear still."  


       "You're not gonna wear the outfit I said earlier?"  


       "Im wearing it right now but i mean like accessory wise."  


       Nathan's tail starts wagging. "A black bowtie would look nice!"  


       "Do you have one? Im not that fancy."

  
       "Say no more I'm on it! You shall not go bowless tonight good sir!"  


       "Oh my hero."  


        Nathan laughs as he puts his phone back into his pocket. He rushes off back into his room. He walks over to his dresser next to his closet and opens a drawer. Its filled with ties, bowties, and belts. He takes out a simple black bowtie. "This'll do." He takes the bowtie and exits his room. He heads up stairs to Clarence's door. He knocks three times. It takes a moment but eventually Clarence opens the door. "Ah my knight." Nathan bows down, "My liege. " He hands over the bowtie to Clarence. Clarence looks at the bowtie. Nathan looks at Clarence, "Uh ya good?" Clarence looks embarassed, "I actually don't know how to tie a bowtie." Nathan grabs it from Clarence's paw.   


 

       "You got a mirror in there? I can help you." Clarence opens the door some more and lets Nathan enter his room. He walks Nathan over to a full body mirror against his wall. "Okay stand still for me." Nathan rest the tie around Clarence's neck and steps closer to Clarence. Clarence blushes a little. It feels as if Nathan is against him. Nathan adjusts the lengths and then begins to tie it. "This goes over like this... and that gies there... aand.. there! Done. See it's that easy!" Clarence steps to the side, "Uh thanks Nathan!" He motions for them to exit his room and they do. "So all that's left is Tiana?" Nathan walks across to Tiana's room. He knocks thre times. No response. He knocks three more times but harder this time.  


       "Tiana!?"  


       A muffled sound comes from the other side of the door. Nathan looks back at Clarence who shrugs his shoulders. Nathan proceeds to open the door. As he does he sees Tiana sitting next to her window taking selfies. "Oh come on Tiana we're waiting on you." She turns around, "Oh sorry haha. Let me slip on some shoes and I'll be ready to go." Nathan closes the door and heads down the stairs. Clarence follows. They both head over to the island counter in the kitchen. A couple seconds pass before Tiana come out of her room. "Okay! Let's go!"  


 

       Nathan walks over to Tiana. "So where we going?" Tiana waves a finger over her lips, "It's a secret! Now. Come on." She grabs Nathan's paw and pulls him with her. "Come on Clarence!" Nathan shouts out. "Moving!" Clarence chases after the two of them. Tiana grabs Nathan's truck keys. "Oh come on. We're taking my truck?" Tiana turns around "Oh dont be a baby! It'll be fine." Nathan just grunts but doesn't argue. Tiana grabs the front door knob and opens the door. The three of them get into Nathan's truck and drive off.  
  


 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
The car ride is quiet at first. No one saying a word oddly enough. It was argued upon but Tiana ended up driving. Nathan sat in the back seat while Clarence took the front. Nathan was cautiously watching as Tiana drove. Clarence looked out his side window lost in thought. Nathan noticed Clarence wondering off. 

 

  
"Hey Clarence?"

 

  
Clarence didnt budge an inch. He was still focused on the outside. Nathan spoke again only this time he raised his voice slightly.

 

  
"Clarence?"

 

  
Still no response. Tiana looked over at the daydreaming african wild dog. This time she took one paw off the wheel and rested it on Clarence's shoulder. "Hey Clarence? Ya there?" She gave him a little shake. Suddenly Clarence snapped out of his daze and came to. 

 

  
"Wha?"

 

  
Clarence looked at the two confused. Nathan scooted up a bit closer. "Hey are you alright?" Clarence looked back at Nathan and started to blush. He quickly looked away trying avoid eye contact with Nathan. "Uh yeah sorry just got a little lost in thought is all." Nathan leaned back in his seat a little comforted by Clarence's response. "Good for a second there I thought you were a zombie." Tiana scoffed at Nathan's remark. Clarence just rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window.

 

  
Tiana turned up the truck radio and the gang quietly listened for the remainder of the ride.

  
"Were finally here!"

  
Clarence looks out his window at a red restaurant with large glass windows that dont show the inside of the restaurant.

  
"Where is here?"

  
Tiana raises a digit, "That Place!"

  
"Yeah what's it called?"

  
Tiana looks at Clarence confused. "Uh That Place?"

  
Clarence looks to Tiana. "Uh Yeah is it like a restaurant?"

  
"Yeah That Place even has a buffet area."

  
"Oh it does! Man I cant wait then. Im starving."

  
Nathan's stomach starts to grumble, "Hehe, yeah me too. What's this place called again Tiana?"

  
Tiana looks back at Nathan with an irritated expression. "Ugh, That Place." 

  
"Yeah what's it called?"

  
"That Place."

  
"Oh come on Tiana are you gonna tell us or not?"

  
"IT'S CALLED THAT PLACE!!"

  
"Huh? So that place is called That Place? That's just ..."

  
Clarence finishes Nathan's sentence "Confusing."

 

  
Nathan blushes and motions to Tiana that he agrees with Clarence. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

 

  
"Haha yeah it is isn't it? Well anyways lets head in I made some reservations so we should get a table quick."

 

The three of them get out of the truck and make their way towards That Place. They enter through a pair of marble black doors. Clarence struggles to open the door.

  
"Geez these doors are heavy!"

  
Nathan simply presses a button next to the entrance that automatically opens the second set of doors. He looks over to Clarence with a smirk on his face. Clarence suddenly gets irritated at his efforts being all for naught. He stomps off ahead. Nathan chuckles and follow the rest of them towards the front booth. Standing there is a lioness dressed in a waitressing outfit.

  
"Welcome! How many of you will be dining tonight?"

  
Tiana holds up three digits, "Three please!"  
The Waitress nods, "Three it is. Follow me please!" The three of them follow the lioness around the corner further into the restaurant. As they turn another corner they enter the main area of the restaurant. There are large chandeliers handing from the ceiling. Tables spread all across the ground floor. Seats were completely filled. There was a red carpet that led to two sets of stairs that led to a second floor. Nathan, Clarence, and Tiana were all astonished by the glamorous decor and setting of the place.

 

"Woah Tiana how did you even get us booked here?" Says Nathan.

 

Tiana turns around "Oh! I have a friend who owes me a favor so I aksed if he could get a table here tonight!" She winked back at Nathan and continued to follow the lioness to their table. The three of them sit down as the waitress sets down menus for them. 

 

  
"A waiter will be here shortly to take your orders. As you wait, what beverages would you like?" Nathan orders a water, Clarence orders a water as well, and Tiana a glass of red wine. The waitress runs off to fetch their drinks. She returns within a couple minutes with their drinks. "Wow! That was fast!" Says Clarence in excitement. The waitress hands each of them their respected drink then leaves. They each take a sip of their beverages.

 

  
"Mmm how do they make water taste so good?"

  
"Right? By far the best water ive had!"

  
"You guys are so dumb its just water."

  
Nathan stands from his seat and begins ti get dramatic. "What! Water is of which all life springs! It creates the beautiful hue of blue that radiates through the sky and is approximately 75% of who we are!" Tiana giggles nearly breaking out in laughter. "Omigod you are so unapologetically gay!" Nathan gives a nasty glare at Tiana and sits down in his seat. He crosses his arms and slouches down a little. Clarence rest a paw on his shoulder, "I thought it was motivational. I shall give more respect to that which life springs." Nathan grins as he is powered back up with motivation. "Yes! Exactly!" 

 

  
Tiana looks at Clarence and makes a questioning face. Clarence sees this and quickly retracts his paw from Nathan's shoulder. He adjusts himself in his seat scootching it away from Nathan by a little bit. They pick up their menus and decide on what to eat. A waiter cones by a few more minutes later to take their orders. After collecting everyones menus the waiter rushes back to the kitchen area. Nathan's eyes follow him back to the kitchen. Tiana notices and soeaks up, "See something you like Nathan?"

 

  
Nathan quickly turns his attention away from the waiter to Tiana. "Uh no.." Tiana eggs Nathan on. "Oh come on your eyes were practically glued to his ass." That last sentence catches Clarence's attention as his ears perk up. He looks over to Nathan. However, Nathan looks more bothered than shyful about Tiana's remark. "Hey whats up man?" Nathan looks at Clarence and then up across the room. Clarence turns his head slightly scanning the room for anyone familiar. Nathan silently talks, "Dont bother you guys dont know him but one of my exes are here." 

 

  
"Ex?" Clarence says in a shocked tone.

  
"Shhh! Be quiet!" 

  
Tiana chimes in, "Wait youve only had one boyfriend in the past. So that means.."

  
"Yeah its him."

  
Clarence grows more curious, "Who?"

 

  
Nathan puts his paw over his face, "Two tables to the left he's the brown wolf in the light blue tux." Clarence tries to nonchalantly glance over to the left. Then suddenly standing out like a sore thumb he sees Nathan's ex. "Woah! Uh, I mean he looks like he doesn't shower. I'd say you're the lucky one." Tiana clears her throat. Clarence looks to her. She widens her eyes. He slowly turns his attention to Nathan who suddenly looks even sadder than before. 

 

  
"He actually broke up with me..." Clarence tries to quickly save himself out of the hole he just dug. He leans in and places his paws on Nathan's shoulder. "You definitely are the handsome one! Any guy would be lucky to have you. Its honestly his lost man. I mean hes obviously insane." Nathan lets a slight smile slip from his face. He sits up more and places his paw on Clarence's. "Thank you Clarence." Clarence's face flares up. Suddenly the waiter comes around with everyones food and sets it down on the table. Clarence takes the opportunity to change the subject. "Alright! Lets dig in!" 

 

  
"Agreed!" Shouts Tiana. 

 

  
They go about their night talking, laughing, and shoving food into their mouths. Throughout the meal Clarence notices Nathan looking over to his ex two tables down. Tiana notices too and she tries to ask Nathan questions to distract him from it. However, it doesnt quite work. He starts replying in shorter responses and begins to be more focused on his ex. Clarence grew more and more irritated as the night went on. When suddenly he finally broke. "Why do you keep looking over there!"

 

  
"CLARENCE!" Tiana shouts.

 

  
Nathan's eyes grew wide but quickly filled with animosity, "What?" Clarence was taken aback by Nathan's glare but he still persisted to pry. "Why do you keep looking at your ex? You seem more interested in him than being here with your friends!" Nathan puts down his silverwear and turns to face Clarence. "What do you mean?" Clarence continues on, "Youve been staring at him for the past 10 minutes not even hearing us talking to you. Im just saying if he hurt you that much why pay him any attention?" Nathan starts to bear his teeth, "How bout you keep your nose outta my business okay." Clarence snaps back, "Kind of hard when yours is up his!" Nathan stands up and throws his water in Clarence's face, "FUCK YOU!"

 

  
"NATHAN!" Tiana raises her voice again. Everyone starts to stare at the commotion happening at their table. Clarence stands up from the table. He looks at Nathan then to everyone around him. He begins to feel overwhelmed as his breathing becomes rapid. He quickly rushes out to an exit. Nathan watches as Clarence runs for an exit. Suddenly he begins to feel bad about what he just did. He begins to head after Clarence but is stopped by Tiana. "No! Ill go after him. He'll only be more oissed off if you try to talk to him." 

 

  
Tiana heads off after Clarence. Nathan is left standing there while everybody stares at him. He looks over and sees his ex staring at him with a judging look. Nathan quickly heads back towards the bathroom. He enters and paces back and forth. He looks into the mirror. He feels rage just building up in him. He cant contain it. He launches his fist at the wall as hard as he can. A popping sound echos in the bathroom. He quickly lets out a painful moan as he comforts his paw.

 

  
**meanwhile**

 

  
Tiana walks outside looking for Clarence. She sees him under a streetlight near the parking lot. She begins to walk over towards him. Clarence sees Tiana coming over and he kets out a large sigh. "What..." Tiana sits down on the curb next to him. "Don't 'what' me. You had no right to bring that up. You know that right?" Clarence looks down to the ground with regret. "Yeah i know. I dont know what came over me but it just got so irritating." Tiana rested a paw on his back. "I know what happened... you got jealous." Clarence turned in shock, "What!? What do you mean I wasn't jealous!" Tiana started to laugh. Clarence looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

 

  
"You like him!"

 

  
Clarence froze hesitating in responding. "It was obvious tonight at dinner. You were constantly looking at him and being kind of flirty. I could see how much it was bothering you to be ignored as he ogled over his ex. Hiwever, you had no right to say the things you did Clarence. To be honest yoh kind of deserved the water. Someone had to cool you down." Clarence didnt say a word. He just sat there in his guilt. Tiana stayed and hugged him.

 

  
"Come on we need to go back and pay for dinner." Clarence let out a soft chuckle. They stood back up and made their ways to the restaurant. They walked to the front desk where the waitress was. They paid for their food. "You know we still need to get Nathan?" Clarence sorrowfully shook his head, "Yeah i know. Could you just get him though i dont think he wants to see me right now." Tiana laughed, "You do know we all rode in the same truck and we live in the same house. Ya'll gonna run into each other no matter what." Clarence rolls his eyes back and slowly walks out the restaurant. "Ill wait outside." Tiana shrugs her shoulders and turns around to go get Nathan. 

 

  
Clarence waits outside the restaurant around the corner. Suddenly someone comes around the corner of the restuarant. It's Nathan's ex. Clarence quickly turns his head to avoid eye contact. To bad it didnt work. Nathan's ex noticed Clarence and went up to him. "Oh hey! You must be waterboy. Im Tucker!" Clarence just avoided his remark. Tucker insisted on pushing his buttons though. "Oh come on baby dont be like that." He tries to caress Clarence's chin with his paw but Clarence turns his head away from Tucker. Tucker snickered at him. Then he persisted on walking closer to Clarence. Clarence stepped backwards until he was up against a wall. "What's wrong waterboy? You dont wanna talk?" 

 

  
"Not with you asshole."

 

  
"Ah dont be like that." Tucker looks Clarence up and down. He licks his lips. Then takes one step closer. "You know waterboy you look like you need a stress relief. How bout you come vack with me for the night?" A disgusted look comes across Clarence's face. "How about no." Tucker steps even closer. "Ah baby dont act so rude. I only want to do you a favor or give you a favir to be more exact." Tucker slowly massages his crotch as he licks his lips. Clarence tries to walk away but Tucker slams his paw on the wall cornering Clarence inbetween Tucker. 

 

  
"Get away from me!" Clarence pushes Tucker back a few feet. "Ah baby, so you wanna play hard to get huh? I like to play too." Tucker walks back to Clarence. He pushes Clarence against the wall turning Clarence around pinning his arm against his back. "Ow! Hey get off me. Ow!! You're hurting me!!" Tucker continues to hold Clarence against the wall. He starts to press his body against Clarence's. He slowly slides his crotch up and down Clarence's rear. Clarence starts to scream out, " Help! Someone he--" Tucker quickly covers Clarence's mouth. Clarence tries to fight back but when he did Tucker would twist his arm further up his back causing imense pain. "I like it when you fight back baby! I dont wanna wait. I want you now." Tucker starts to unzip his pants when suddenly the grip from Clarence's arm is loosened. All Clarence hears is "Get off of him you Fucker!"

 

  
Its Nathan! He tackles Tucker to the ground. Tucker pushes Nathan off. As Tucker stumbles to his feet Tiana pops out of nowhere and punches him in the face. Tucker falls back onto the ground she kicks him in his side. Nathan trues to lash back at him but is held back by Clarence. "Hey Nathan let's go now!" Tiana and Clarence practically have to drag Nathan towards the truck. He's filled with such rage he almost fights them back. Clarence slaps Nathan and grabs his head with both paws. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Calm down. Im here. Im here." Nathan starts to calm down. He hugs Clarence as Clarence keeps repeating. "Im here. Im here."

 

  
They walk back to the truck. Once they get in they start one of the longest, most quiet car rides home.  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

       Silence crawls through the air of the house as Nathan, Clarence, and Tiana sit in the living room. Clarence and Nathan sat on the L-shaped couch, while Tiana sat across in a lounge chair. Nathan twiddles his digits as he stares blankly into the coffee table. His thoughts race around as if they could be seen bouncing off the walls of the house. He started moving his leg up and down in a repetitive motion. This caught Clarence's attention as he drew away from his own thoughts to Nathan's.

 

       He began to feel so many emotions at once. Anger, sorrow, and yearning. He looked at Nathan and saw a friend drowning. Clarence didnt know how to react or what to do. In these moments some say that its best to just be there. That not everything needs to be said. However, it didnt feel like that moment to Clarence. He didnt want to be quite. To be still and wait for something to be said. He wanted to act with every fiber of his body. However, not a word came from his mouth but he was loud in his actions.

 

       Clarence moved his paw and rested it on Nathan's lap restraining his reptitive movements. In that instance he could see Nathan's thoughts disperse and fade. Suddenly Nathan's face cleared of strain and turned to one of calm. Their eyes met and at that moment the air felt heavy. Clarence could see the hurt in Nathan's eyes. A hurt he felt responsible for. And Nathan could see that guilt as he looked in Clarence's eyes. Suddenly he didn't care what he was feeling at that moment. He felt that he needed to let Clarence know that it isnt for his fault.

 

        Simultaneously in a burst of rage Tiana jumped from her seat and shouted out. "Imma beat a bitches ass." Nathan and Clarence quickly departed from their short lived moment and arrived to reality where Tiana exists again. "Woah" sounded Nathan in a concerned mannor. Tiana started walking in the kitchen towards the cutlery and pulled out a knife. "Im not afraid to skin a wolf." Nathan felt like he shouldve been on edge and getting up to calm Tiana down, but Clarence's paw was still resting on his thigh. He never felt more calm in his life. Clarence spoke up for him instead. "Tiana i understand where you're coming from I too want to 'beat a bitch up' . He said mocking Tiana, "But thats not up for us to decide. Besides..." Clarence looks to Nathan and Nathan looks to him. "I dont think that is what's needed right now."

 

       Tiana looked to Nathan and saw his face and a streak running down it from a tear that shed from his eye. She sighed. She put down the knife down and walked over to Nathan giving him a big hug from behind resting her head on his shoulder. "I will do anything for you babe. Im sorry we werent there to protect you when you needed us." Nathan grabed Tiana's arm holding it tightly. "Dont apologize please really Im just glad nothing happened and that you guys were there to beat him up a bit." He moved his paw to grasp Clarence's.

 

       They moved their digits to intertwine clasping together. They held them tight. All three of them then stood up and hugged. They all started to cry and sob letting their emotions pour out. Five minutes of crying abd sobbing passed and they began to settle down, each sniffle becoming more minute, or smaller than the last. Tiana pulled back a bit and wiped her eyes. "Hehe, geez when did we all become such girls!" Clarence and Nathan looked to each other before they all started laughing.

 

      Tiana hugged Nathan one last time. "I love you Nate, I'll be there for you more, just like your personal bodygaurd." Nathan rolls his eyes, "Like youre not always in my business every second of the day." Tiana pulls back and gives him a wink. She hugs him one more time then heads up the stairs to her room. Clarence shouts out, "Already going to bed?" Tiana looks down and says, "Got work early tomorrow morning and its like getting late." Before she gets to the top of the stairs she turns around to look at Nathan. "You play nice now!" She winks at him then heads off to her room shutting the door. Nathan instantly blushes. Clarence turns to face Nathan, "What's she talking about?" Nathan crosses his arms, "Ugh, idk probably just Tiana being, well, Tiana."

 

      Clarence tries to play it of like hes knew what Nathan was talking about. While in actuality he had no clue. Silence fills the house again as Clarence and Nathan sit back on the couch. "Uh, wanna watch a movie or something?" Clarence ask softly. Nathans ears perk up but go flat. "Actually Tiana's right it is getting late and after tonight I'd rather go to bed and forget about it. As Nathan says this Clarence's ear slowly fall down. "Oh, oh yeah no problem I get it."

 

      Nathan hesitates to get up from the couch for a moment. He stands up and starts to walk off. Then he stops and pauses. Clarence notices this and cocks his head to the side. Nathan turns around and soeaks. "Listen i dont want you to blame yourself for what happened Clarence. Its not your fault." Clarence stands up from the couch and walks over to Nathan. "But it is my fault." Nathan cuts him off, "No if i hadnt made a scene I wouldnt have caught his attention." Clarence interrupts, "No he already looked at me coming in i just ignored it at first. Im sure he messed with you to make me jealous."

 

      Nathan's face turned to shock. He lowered his head a bit as if he was trying to whisper. "Uh, make you jealous? About what?" Clarence tries not to look at him directly as he started to blush. "W- Well .... I - I think you know about what." Nathan knew exactly what Clarence had meant but he wanted him to say it. Nathan could suddenly hear his heart beat. It was so loud he thought for a second Ckarence could hear it too. "Ah- Actually I really dont." His face looked eager.

 

      Clarence couldnt hide it anymore and knew that he couldnt hide hiw he felt. That was never who he was. Nathan and him had been friends for so long now that he knew Nathan could tell when he was lying. So with a shakey voice he opened his mouth and said, "Nathan I like you."

 

      Nathan's face still had the expression of shock on it but it was more sincere this time. Clarence continued, "That's why he did what he di - "

 

      Nathan interrupts Clarence's words as he stepped in closer pulling the Wild dog into a kiss. Clarence quickly went from shocked to embracing it. He began pulling Nathan deeper in the kiss. Both gasping for air every split second their lips seperated. Nathan pushes Clarence against the wall grabing his hip closer to his with one paw while caressing the dog's face with the other. Clarence did the same.

 

      Clarence swiftly bends down and picks Nathan up without breaking the kiss. Nathan starts to chuckle and it's contagious cause so does Clarence. He carries Nathan down the hall and kicks open his bedroom door. He starts to walk in as Nathan pulls away from the kiss. "Oh thank god you didnt break it." Clarence rolls his eyes, "Oh shut up!" He tosses Nathan onto his bed. Nathan lets out a quick yelp. Clarence then swiftly slides down on top of Nathan and resumes to kiss him.

 

      Nathan pulls Clarence into the kiss more. Clarence responds by grinding his crotch against Nathan's. Nathan responds to this by sliding a paw down Clarences back grabing his ass. He squeezes it and its suprisingly firm yet soft. "Hey!" Clarence whispers. "Sorry but it feels so nice!" The two laugh before going back into the makeout.

 

     They continue grinding against each other before Clarence grabs Nathan's paws and pushes them above his head holding them down. Nathan suddenly lets out a deep growl. Clarence quickly lets go, "Im sorry was i too rough?"

 

      Nathan realizes what he just did and he sits up. Clarence moves off of Nathan so he could sit up. "Um no no youre fine it uh just took me by suprise i guess?" Clarence didnt feel at ease with that response. Then Clarence realizes what he just did. "Oh god! I am so sorry Nathan! I dont want you to feel like im fircing myself in you. Gosh Im so dumb! What happened to you tonight I should have known better!"

 

      Nathan grabs Clarence paws. "Hey hey hey! No you're okay. Yes it kind of triggered something but im fine I promise. Maybe we can just take it slow." Clarence looks over at Nathan and moves his paws off his. "No its not okay Nathan." Nathan grabs Clarence face to his. "Hey, you are nothing like him okay!" Clarence rest a paw on Nathan's as he tries to calm down. "Okay." Nathan removes his paws from Clarence's face. "So I guess that kind of killed the mood." Clarence chuckles a little, "Yeah."

 

      Clarence stands up but before he has a chance to move nathan grabs his paw. Clarence looks back down at the wolf. "Uh, maybe you could stay here tonight?" Clarence begins ti blush hard, "Uh- uh um, are you sure?" Nathan stands up and kisses Clarence.

 

      This time it's short and more soft. He pulls away slowly then speaks, "Im sure." Nathan starts to crawl in the bed pulling Clarence in with him. Clarence crawls on the bed to Nathan and they curl up together. Clarence holding Nathan in his arms. Nathan lays one of his arms on Clarence's arm wraped around his torso. He intertwines his hand with Clarence's. Clarence kisses Nathan's neck. "Goodnight." Nathan mutters back, "G'night."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. Follow me on Amino @mykayakrocks and give some of your OG characters to input in the story.


End file.
